Blog użytkownika:Babeczka/I~ 14 lutego 2013
Znów zima. Nienawidzę Tempora Aprilis. Kiedy gdzieś w Krainie Serc jest jakaś pora roku, zostaje tam przez czas całej Tempory. : A u nas pogoda wręcz szaleje. To chyba jedyna rzecz, która tutaj jest niezależna od nas. : Tak, od nas. Bo jestem ja i tata. Ja, czyli Melania Czerniewicz i Nightmare. Nie ma tej trzeciej osoby. Już dawno nie... : Leżałam wśród białej, rozrzuconej pościeli. Było mi okropnie zimno. Przytuliłam się do poduszki. : Ponoć w snach nie można mieszkać. Błąd. Kiedy za ojca ma się Nightmare'a, możliwe jest wszystko. "Mam" własne mieszkanie we śnie. Mój pokój jest zupełnie biały, nie włączając drewnianej podłogi, łóżka, szafy i małego stoliczka pod oknem. : Od północnej ściany sąsaduję z sypialnio- biuro- biblioteką taty. Od południa z chłodnobłękitną łazienką. Na wschód i zachód miałam okna. : Wyjrzałam przez wschodnie. Na zewnątrz było bielej niż w pokoju. Gdyby nie moje wściekle zielone oczy i pomarańczowe włony nie zostałabym odróżniona od śmiegu. : Zadrżałam. Otuliłam się ciaśniej kocem. Ruda grzywka opadła mi na czoło. Westchnęłam. : Słyszałam jak tata chodził od okien swojego pokoju do zamkniętych drzwi mojego. Był poddenerwowany. Czułam to. : - O!- szepnęłam sama do siebie. Dzisiaj moje urodziny. Przypomniała mi o tym karteczka koloru pudrowego różu. Znałam to pochyłe pismo. Nadawcą był oczywiście tata. " Melu! Dzisiaj kończysz 17 lat. Pamiętam jak się urodziłaś. Od samego początku byłaś naszą Melanią. Gdyby mama Cie widziała byłaby na pewno dumna-'' ''Tata" : Z ''jednej strony zrobiło mi się cieplej w środku, ale z drugiej strony wiedziałam, że na tym skończy się świętowanie. Podpełzłam do szafy i otworzyłam ją. : A tu niespodzianka. Na linii mojego wzroku leżała paczuszka owinięta w srebrny papier z motywem serc. Do papieru była doklejona- również różowa- karteczka. '" Wskazówek nie będzie, ale dojdziesz do celu' 'V."' : Ta kartka zbiła mnie z tropu. Czytałam i czytałam ją w kółko, ale nie odkryłam w niej głębszego sensu. Delikatnie rozerwałam papier na paczuszce. Moim oczom ukazała się miętowo- zielona sukienkaz falbankami. Bez namysłu ja założyłam. : W zestawieniu z rudymi włosami i białą skórą wyglądałam jak dobroduszny elf. : W rzeczywistości było inaczej. Jako inkub, ucieleśnienie wszystkich koszmarów, czytałam w myślach, umiałam latać, wdzierać się do snów innych ludzi i zmieniać ich treść, niszczyć je. Z pewnością nie było to dobre. : Pokręciłam głową przecząco, jakby moje odbicie w lustrze powiedziało cś głupiego. : Przejrzałam mój pokój w poszukiwaniu kolejnych kartek. Nie znalazłam jednak żadnej. Czy na tym miało się zakończyć? Nonsens, wtedy nie było by napisane "Wskazówek nie będzie, ale dojdziesz do celu" : I kim jest owy V? : A może kartki są nie tylko tu? Na palcach podeszłam do drzwi. Przekręciłam wolniuko złoty kluczyk, nie chciałam, aby tata mnie usłyszał. Zamek posłusznie ustąpił. Byłam w holu. Tam było jescze chłodniej. Ciemny hol, w kolorach czerwieni wydał mi się na ułamek sekundy dziwnie obcy. : Zaczęłam od łazienki, to była strefa "neutralna", tu każdy mógł przebywać ile chciał. Głównie ja się tam zamykałam, oprócz pokoju, łazienka była moim azylem. : Nie było tu najcieplej. Czułam na rękach gęsią skórkę. : Od razu zabrałam się za szukanie. Następna kartka (i paczuszka) znajdowały się na blaszanej półeczce. : Paczka była twarda i kańciasta. Po dokładniejszym jej obejrzeniu zauważyłam, że kartki nie była jedna, a dwie. Papier na pazuszce był granatowo- czerwono- różowy w paski. Kiedy ją otworzyłam, byłam nie tyle co zdziwiona, a lekko prrzerażona. : W moich dłoniach spoczywała broń; srebrny, lśniący rewolwer, kastet i sztylet. Nie powiem, dość dziwny upominek... Kartki również nie były jednoznaczne: : '" Dajemy Ci nasze skarbu, pilnuj ich, posłużą Ci jeszcze długo' : 'D. D."' : '" Mam nadzieję, że giwera trafiła do rąk własnych. Miej ją zawsze ze sobą, zawsze może się przydać' : 'B."' : Karteczki były nielogiczne. Kim byli V, D. D. i B? Nie rozumiałam nic a nic. : Giwera miała załadowane sześć nabojów. Obracałam w rękach rewolwer. Naprawdę byłam ciekawa, ko powierzył mi broń. Kastet i sztylet zwinęłam w papier, pistolet wzięłam na dalsze poszukiwania. Nie znalazłam w łazience niczego innego, przeniosłam się do kuchni. : Nagle usłyszałam coś w rodzaju przeciągłego jęku, takiego, jakie wydaje stare drewno. Przylgnęłam do ściany przy drzwiach. Pod wpływem impulsu załadowałam pistolet. Jeżeli w kuchni będzie ktoś niepowołany, wystarczy jeden strzał a padnie na miejscu. Wzięłam głęboki wdech. Teraz albo nigdy. : Wpadłam jak głupia do kuchni. Stałam z pistoletem w drżących dłoniach oddychając ciężko przez usta. Poczułam jak robi mi się gorąco. : W kuchni stał osłpiały tata, a ja celowałam do niego pistoletem. Lufa stykała się z jego czołem. Nie mogłam z siebie wyksztusić żadnego słowa. Składałam tylko jakieś pojedyncze sylaby. : Tata uśmiechnął się jakgdyby nigdy nic, odłożył szklany kubek na stół, odsunął lufę od czoła i poszedł do swojego pokoju. : Opuściłam broń patrząc się w przestrzeń. Czułam jak mocno tyka mój zegarek. : Tak, zegarek. W '''t y m 'świecie zamiast serc mamy zegarki. Jeśli taki zegarek się zepsuje ktoś musi go zanieść do Pana Wieży Zegarowej, który musi '''naprawić. Problem w tym, że po naprawie odradzasz sięjako ktoś inny. : Uspokoiłam oddech. Na myśl o (być może) następnych karteczkach zrobiło mi się weselej na duszy. : ::::::::::::::♠ ♣ ♥ ♦''' :::::::::::::: :Leżałam na dywanie i przeglądałam pozostałe karteczki: :" Jako Ci Gorsi nie mamy prawa się mieszać w nieswoje sprawy, ale w końcu zasady są po to, żeby je łamać :E. B." :"Cel jest już blisko- '' :ale pamiętaj, ''' :'''''nie dziękuj za wszystko :A. " :" W życiu jest jak w zegarku- gdy coś zchranisz i zepsuje się jeden trybik, cały mechanizm przestaje działać :J." :" Nie znać zasad to nie problem-'' :problemem jest, ''' :''gdy się na nie '' :'''''nie powołujesz :G. " :" Cel jóż w Twych dłoniach jest, jako jedna z niewielu potrafisz czas wskrzesić i zatrzymać, jako Twój sługa uniżony, kochający Cię jak Twą matkę :P. " : :Wokół mnie porozkładane były wszystkie prezenty które znalazłam: paczka herbaty marchekowej, czerwona róża (którą wstawiłam do kryształowego wazonu), mały, złoty zegareczek na łańcuszku, darmowy bilet wstępu na wszystkie atrakcje w Wesołym Miasteczku, atrament (pachnący i wyglądający jak krew- którą zapewnie był) i póro, pudełko z kartami i szklaną fiolkę z zatyczką w kształcie serduszka. :Co chwila brałam do rąk jedną rzecz i po raz wtóry ją oglądałam. :Miałam w głowie zupełny mętlik. Ani kartki, ani ami prezenty nie układały się w logiczną całość. Usiadłam na piętach i rozłożyłam "fanty" przed sobą. :Nagle coś mnie olśniło. Do poszczególnych upominków dopasowałam karteczki. Wszystko zaczęło się rozjaśniać... ::- Melanio! - z zamyślenia wyrwał mnie głos ojca. Z jego tonu wywnioskowałam, że mam się u niego natychmiast stawić. ::- Jestem - powiedziałam stojąc w drzwiach - Wołałeś mnie. ::- Aaaaaach, racja... - odparł, jakby o tym zapomniał. Odłożył jakąś książkę na półkę. ::- Melanio - rzekł uroczystym głosem - Jako, że właśnie skończyłaś siedemnaście lat jesteś już pełnoletnia i masz pełne prawo do własnych wyborów, ale pozwól, abyś na ostatni dzień dzieciństwa została naszą królową. ::Przez chwilę zastanawiałam się kto, do zgonu, podmienił mojego tatę? ::- Tylko nie bierz ze soba broni - zaśmiał się krótko - Poczekaj tu. ::Nightmare gdzieś poszedł. Usiadłam w wiklinowym fotelu. ::Rzadko przebywałam w pokoju taty. Nieczęsto mnie tu zaprasał. Nie jedliśmy razem żadnego posiłku, prawie wcale ze sobą nie rozmawialiśmy. ::Był wciąż zrozpaczony po śmierci mamy. Ona zginęła przez Krwawego Rycerza z Zamku Kier, kiedy chciała uciec z Krainy Serc. Z początku miała się mną zajmować Vivaldi, ale tata nie pozwolił ani jej ani nikomu innemu. ::Dlatego stworzył ten dom abym miała "godne warunki" do dorastania. ::Po chwili ojciec wszedł do pokoju niosąc srebrną tacę. Na niej stała porcelanowa filiżanka z parującą herbatą, talerzykiem z naleśnikami i ciepłymi piankami. ::Położył mi tackę na kolanach i ukłonił się nisko. ::- Do usług, moja pani - powiedział i zniknął za drzwiami. ::Patrzyłam na swoje śniadanie jakby było dwugłową pegazolamą. Powoli wzięłam do rąk filiżankę. ::Na tacce było nie tylko jedzenie. Zauważyłam też kopertę zalakowaną czerwonym woskiem i brulion z twardą okładką. Otworzyłam zeszyt. Na pierwszej, białej stronie było napisane okrągłym, ale lekko ostrym pismem ::" Melu! Chciałabym, abyś to dostała w swoje 17 urodziny. Zapisuj w nim wszystko co przeżyłaś ::Mama" ::Poczułam jak łzy napływają mi do oczu. Jedno słowo, a znaczy tak wiele. ::Sięgnęłam po kopertę, usiadłam w fotelu "po turecku" i rozpieczętowałam list. ::"Szanowna panno Czerniewicz, jako władczyni Krainy Serc mam zaszczyt zaproszenia Cię na bal, odbywający się zgodnie z zasadami tu panującymi. ::Bal odbywa się w porze czerwcowej, w godzinie wieczornej, twa natomiast do wschodu słońca. ::Vivaldi" ::'' ''- Tato... - szepnęłam, chwilę potem zawołałam głośniej - Tato! ::Ojciec zjawił się prawie natychmiast. ::- Coś sie stało? - w jego głosie wyczułam lekki niepokój. ::- Ten list... - wstałam z fotela i pokazałam ojcu treść - I bal... Naprawdę mogę na niego iść?! ::- Tak jest, w rzeczy samej - kiwnął głową - Jesteś pełnoletnia, prawo wyboru należy do ciebie. ::- Och, dziękuję! - zapiszczałam i rzuciłam się tacie na szyję. Chyba nie zrozumiał gestu, bo odszunął mnie od siebie. Momentalnie straciłam rezon. ::- Możesz iść na bal. Dziewczęta w twoim wieku powinny się od czasu do czasu zabawić. ::Patrzyłam na tatę, nie rozumiejąc co się stało. Najpierw był uśmiechnięty i radosny a teraz... ::- Ach, Melu - przypomniał sobie wychodząc z pokoju - Vivaldi chciała, abyś ją odwiedziła po południu ::Vivaldi? Zaprosiła mnie w odzwiedziny? :: ::::::::::::::♠ ♣ ♥ ♦ :::::::::::::: :::Stałam na jednej z cyrkowych ścieżek. Bałam się, że spotkam Jokera. Nie chciałam z nim grać, już o przegranej nie wspominając. :::Przemykałam między drzewami niczym rudowłosy cień. Nie wychodziłam na główną ścieżkę, wolałam iść pomiedzy krzewami. Byłabym zupełnie niewidoczna, gdyby nie moje włosy. :::Główną ścieżką szła cyrkowa karawana. Kucnęłam za małą jodłą i obserwowałam. Całe mnóstwo ludzi, zwierząt i drewnianych bud na kółkach. :::Położyłam się na ziemi i zaczęłam się czołgać w kierunku krzaków dzikiej róży. Dobrnęłam do półmetka. Odetchnęłam. :::Ale radość nie potrwała długo. :::Na samym początku, na czarnym wierzczowcu jechał Joker. Nie miałam na tyle wyobraźni (jak zwykle...) żeby pomyśleć, że mężcczyzna się cofnie, aby pośpieszyć zwierzęta na tyle. :::Joker przejechał niebezpiecznie blisko mnie. Zatrzymał się. O, zgon! :::Rozejrzał się; jego wzrok padł na mnie ukrytej między gałązkami i liśćmi. :::- Joker, chodź! - zawołał jeden z cyrkwców - To pomarańczowe to pewnie lis. Musimy już jechać! :::- Taak - Joker uśmiechnął się i puścił do mnie oko - To tylko lis... :::Mężczyzna ściągnął rumakowi wodze i ruszył naprzód. :::Zauważył mnie? I nie strzelił? :::Kiedy karawana znikneła za zakrętem, porwałam się do góry i biegłam wybrukowaną uliczką prosto do Zamku. :::Pędziłam bez tchu. Nagle z kimś sie zderzyłam. Znów leżąc na ziemi otworzyłam oczy. :::Kręciło mi się w głowie. Chwiejnie wstając, zobaczyłam na kogo wpadłam. :::Obok mnie siedziała ta kupka nieszczęść- Peter White. Nieszczęśnik szukał okularów. Leżały koło mnie, prawie je zdeptałam. Sięgnęłam po szkła i założyłam je Białemu Królikowi na nos. :::- Dziękuję - wymamrotał - Aaaaach, to ty, Melanio! Jakże ty wyglądasz! :::W sumie, racja. Czołaganie się po krazkach niesłużyło ani mojej sukience, ani włosom. :::- Mam ekologiczny fryz, prawda? - zachichotałam :::- Mhm - burknął White. Wstał i otrzepał z pyłu czerwoną marynarkę. Przy każdym jego ruchu słychać było brzęk zegarka przewieszonego przez ramię Królika :::- Chodż, Melu - złapał mnie za nadgarstek i pociągnął za sobą - Idę właśnie do Zamku, tam zajmą się tobą pokojówki. :::- Ale... White! - zawołałam. Królik stanął i spojrzał na mnie wyczekująco - Też idę do Zamku. Możemy pójść razem, ale nie ciągnij mnie tam siłą... :::- Rozumiem speszył się - Chodźmy więc. :::Peter chwilę nad czymś myślał, potem się spytał: :::- Alicjo... mogę cię w drodze trzymać za rękę? :::Alicja? Czy on mnie nazwał per Alicja? Chciałam zwrócić Peterowi uwagę, ale coś kazało mi to przemilczeć. Kiwnęłam głową na "tak". :::White wziął mnie za rękę. Zrobiło mi się trochę... nieswojo? Biały Króliki nie był dla mnie nikim ważnym, a teraz tak wyskoczył z tą Alicją... ::::::::::::::♠ ♣ ♥ ♦ :::::::::::::: :::Marmurowe schody lśniły w blasku wiosennego słońca. Delikatne podmuchy wiatru strącały kwiaty wiśni i jabłoni z drzew. Wirują ce w powiertrzu płatki opadały na ziemię tworząc wielobarwny całun z gdzieniegdzie przetykającymi się źdźbłami zielonej trawy. :::Przy bramie i wrotach Zamku Serc stały nieruchomo Karty bez Twarzy. Nie mogli dostrzec piękna wiosny. Nie liczyli się w tym świecie. :::Z zamyślenia wyrwał mnie głs Białego Królika :::- Jesteśmy - powiedział i otworzył ciężkie, pozłacane wrota. Wpuścił mnie do środka. :::Drzwi cicho się zamkneły i zostalismy sami w ciemnym holu. :::- Peter... - szepnęłam przyzwyczajając oczy do ciemności. :::- Hm? - spytał wymijająco - Słucham? :::- Nie musisz mnie już trymac za rękę... - wycedziłam lekko zirytowana. White odskoczył jak poparzony. Może równiez dlatego, ze ku mnie przybiegło z piętnaście pokojówek. :::- Och, jak panienka wygląda! :::- Ależ tak nie można! :::- Niech panienka pójdzie z nami! :::- My panienkę doprowadzimy do porządku! :::Pokojówki porwały mnie w nieznanym kierunku. Każda terkotała o tym, co akurat pomyślała. Przekrzykiwałt się jedna przez drugą. :::Nagle usłyszałam, jak ktoś szarpie się z drzwiami. Na samym końcu korytarza pojawił się zarys sylwetki. :::To była Vivaldi. :::Szła szybkim krokiem, była zdenerwowana :::- Czemu zakłócacie nasz wypoczynek?! - krzykneła. Pokojówki stanęły jak wryte i postawiły mnie na ziemię. :::- Zadaliśmy wam pytanie. Czyż mamy skrócić którąś z was o głowę, abyście zaczęły gadać? :::Przed zbitą grupkę służacych wyszła niska i przeraźliwie chuda dziewczynka. :::- Jaśnie Pani... - zaczęła cichutko - Bo lord White przyprowadził pannę Czerniewicz, a panienka była w opłakanym stanie, więc chciałyśmy umyć, ubrać i uczesać panienkę, zanim zostanie odprowadzona przed królewskie oblicze... :::Wyraz twarzy Vivaldi złagodniał. Odrzuciła z twarzy fioletowe włosy i powiedziała: :::- Moje dziecko... - szepnęła i objęła malutką pokojówkę - Za twą odwagę i prawdomówność zostaniesz nagrodzona specjalnym darem. Rycerze - tu zwróciła się do męszczyzn stojących po jej prawej i lewej stronie - Zaprowadzcie tę młodą damę do naszej komnaty, zajmą się nią służki a potem... - Vivaldi dała kartom znak głową. Rycerze odpowiedzieli twardo "Tak jest" :::- A wy - zaczęła znów Królowa Kier - Weźcie ze sobą Melanię. Kiedy doprowadzicie ją do normalnego stanu przyprowadźcie ją do mnie - powiedziała po czym ciężko westchnęła. Obróciła się na pięcie i wróciła do sali audiencyjnej. Po zamku rozchodziło się jeszcze przez chwilę stukanie jej obcasów. :::Skruszone pokojówki szły ze spuszczonymi głowami. W końcu doszłyśmy do łazienki i garderób. :::Łazienka była naprawdę obszerna. Co jak co, ale takiej to w całym życiu nie widziałam. :::- Zostawimy panienkę samą - powiedziała pokojówka - Panienka się umyje i nas zawoła, dobrze? :::- Oczywiście - odparłam bezwiednie - Możecie odejść. ::: Służące zamknęly cicho oszklone drzwi. Rozejrzałam się po pomieszczeniu. Cisza aż dzwoniła w uszach. :::Białe kafelki i ściany, śnieżne umywalni i dywaniki. Szyby w oknach były tak naprawdę miliardami kawałeczków różnorodnego szkła, sprwiały wrażenie kryształu. Cienie rzucanie na nie przez słońce wyglądały jak wysokie, oszronione drzewa. :::Podeszłam do porcelanowej umywalni i spojrzałam w lustro. :::Łał. Było gorzej, niż myślałam. :::We włosach miałam liście, niewielkie gałązki i trochę trawy. Twarz miałam podrapaną i zakurzoną. Skórę na kolanach i dłoniach miałam zdarta do krwi, a sukienka była (na szczęście) lekko brudna po czołganiu się. :::Dobrze, że nie widział mnie tata. Zbeształby mnie po wsze czasy. :::Odkręciłam srebrny kurek w kranie. Zaczęłam obmywać rany lodowatą wodą. :::- Auć! - syknęłam. Dłonie zapiekły niemiłosiernie. Nad umywalką wytrzepałam z włosów piach i leśną zieleń. :::Sukienkę jakoś się upierze. Przy drzwiach znalazłam mały dzwoneczek zaopatrzony w złotą tabliczkę z napisem Służba. '' :::W ułamku sekundy zjawiła się pokojówka. :::- Panienka wzywała? - pisnęła cicho. :::- Tak - odpowiedziałam - Róbcie swoje. :::Pierwsza służąca zawłołała trzy następne. Przyniosły mi nową sukienkę, przebrałam się, a ta, którą miałam na sobie wcześniej została perfekcyjnie wyprana. :::W szeleszczącej, granatowej jak noc sukni, czarnych lakierowanych szpilkach szłam chwiejnie do ostatniego pokoju na końcu korytarza. Miałam cichą nadzieję, że nie będą mnie malować. :::- Tędy, tęędy proszę! - pokojówka stojąca przy drzwiach, gdzie ostatecznie zostanę "doprowadzona do normalnego stanu" ponagliła mnie ruchem dłoni. Przyśpieszyłam kroku, co nie było łatwe ze względu na niebotycznie wysokie obcasy. Ja, z moim nędznym metrem sześćdziesiąt osiem, teraz miałam metr osiemdziesiąt trzy. :::I - tak, jak to było założone z góry - zaliczyłam piękną glebę. Dłonie znów zapiekły żywym ogniem. Syknęłam. Pokojówka podbiegła do mnie drobniutkim kroczkiem. :::- Nic panience się nie stało? - spytała płaczliwie - Panienko! Wszystko dobrze?! :::Nic nie odpowiedziałam. Wolno wstałam i zsunełam ze stóp buty. Dyskretnie chwyciłam je w palce i schowałam między fałdy sukni i poszłam boso za pokojówką. Zaraz po przekroczeniu progu komnaty rzuciłam buty daaleko w kąt. :::Nikt nie miał zamiaru mnie malować. Chciałam odetchnąć, ale czekało mnie coś gorszego. :::Służące prawie siłą usadziły mnie w obrotowym fotelu przed wielkim lustrem. :::" Czemu wszystko jest tutaj takie duże? "- pomyślałam - " I czemu nie mogę sama decydować co zrobię lub w co się ubiorę?" :::Nie było mi dane poznać odpowiedzi. Pokojówki kazały mi zamknąć oczy i zaczęły mnie czesać. Zresztą, oczu nie chciałam nawet otwierać. Poczułam chłód metalowych nożyczek tuż przy szyi. I chrzęst, taki, jaki wydają obcinane włosy. :::O nie! Co one mi robią? :::Czułam napływającą złość. Chciałam krzyknąć, kiedy usłyszałam miły głos pokojówki: :::- Mże panienka już otworzyć oczy - usłuchałam próźby. I zatkało mnie zupełnie. :::Miałam idealnie prostą grzywkę. Dwa dłuższe kręcone pasma włosów, tuż przy grzywce. A z tyłu włosy były krótko ostrzyżone przy potylicy i wydłużały się do linii ucha. :::- I jak? Podoba się panience? - aż mnie korciło, żeby nagadać tej dziewczynie. Zarumieniłam się i pokiwałam głową. W sumie, fryzura nie była taka zła... :::::::::::::::♠ ♣ ♥ ♦'' :::: :::: Stanęłam przed drzwiami sali tronowej. Znowu w tych przeklętych lakierkach…. Pchnęłam wrota. Na ułamek sekundy oślepiło mnie światło bijące z wnętrza. Potem usłyszałam gromkie i chóralne: - Wszystkiego najlepszego, Melanio!!! W Sali tronowej byli wszyscy przedstawiciele terytoriów Krainy Serc; Rodzina Kapelusznika, Gowland, Kot z Cheshire, Zegarmistrz, Rycerz z Zamku Serc i Lord White. Byłam mile zaskoczona. Odgrywający role, którzy się tu znaleźnie nie przepadali za sobą- ba! Przy każdym spotkaniu dochodziło do strzelanin. A tu taka zmiana… Wszyscy byli uśmiechnięci, nawet zwykle ponury Julius Moonery. Bliźniaki Dee i Doom darły się wniebogłosy i ganiały ze swoimi toporami przerażonych rycerzy. Stałam jak głupia i patrzyłam się na to wszystko. Każdy podchodził do mnie po kolei, składał życzenia i pytał się o prezenty. Znów fakty zaczęły się kojarzyć. Prezenty, karteczki i osoby, ułożyły się w logiczną całość. Od Elliota była herbata, prezentem Blooda była róża, broń dostałam od Bliźniaków i Borysa, darmowe bilety- Gowland, wisiorek z zegarkiem- Julius, karty i fiolka- Peter White, atrament i pióro od Ace’a a sukienka była od Vivaldi. Królowa Kier klasnęła w dłonie i powiedziała: - Dziś jest wielki dzień dla naszej Melanii. Jesteśmy tu, specjalnie dla niej, zapominając o wszelkich waśniach i niesnaskach. Melania wchodzi w dorosłość, więc uczcijmy ten dzień tak, aby zapamiętała go do końca życia. Niechaj rozpocznie się bal! - Jaki bal? - spytałam nieśmiało – Jest nas za mało, a większość to i tak mężczyźni… Nie żebym jakoś nie lubiła tańców, ale, tak, próbowałam się wykręcić. Trochę mnie ta wizja przerażała. Lubiłam patrzeć ''jak inni tańczą, ale nie sama ''tańczyć! - A więc właśnie – uśmiechnęła się Vivaldi i klasnęła trzy razy. Oszklone drzwi najbliżej nas otworzyły się. Wiedziałam, że prowadziły do ogrodu. Gdy były otwarte na oścież, zaparło mi dech w piersi. Po kwitnącym ogrodzie przechadzali się nie tylko rycerze- tym razem było tu mnóstwo ludzi, którzy gdy tylko wyszłam na taras zaczęli klaskać i wiwatować. Nie wierzyłam w to, co widzę. Czy to… Ci wszyscy ludzie… są tu dla mnie? Chciałam krzyczeć ze szczęścia i w duchu błagałam, aby ten dzień nigdy się nie kończył! - Niech rozpocznie się bal! – powtórzyła królowa. Tłum ludzi podobierał się w pary kobieta-mężczyzna i zaczął tańczyć. Przez chwilę byłam nagubiona, nie miałam pojęcia, czy to ja mam kogoś poprosić do tańca, czy mam czekać na zaproszenie. Po chwili moje wątpliwości rozwiał Peter White. Westchnęłam. Ten szaleniec uczepił się mnie jak pleśń umarlaka. Co robić? No, zatańczyłam ::::::::::::: ♠ ♣ ♥ ♦ Bal dobiegał końca. Vivaldi ogłosiła ostatni taniec. O dziwo, wszyscy tu będący ani razu nie usiedli aby odpocząć. Siedziałam na jakiej ławeczce pod krzakiem róż i obserwowałam pary wirujące w ostatnich promieniach słońca. Nagle naprzeciw mnie pojawiła się znajoma postać. Chwilę zastanawiałam się kto to. Niech zgon trafi mój powolny tok myślenia! - Tato! – zawołałam – Ty tutaj? Myślałam, że już nie przyjdziesz… - Jestem tu z dwóch powodów – zaśmiał się nieszczerze Nightmare – Pierwszy, to taki, że wypadałoby zatańczyć z córką ostatni taniec na jej urodzinach. Drugi… - tu się zawahał. - Drugi? – spytałam wyczekująco. Tata coś kręci. - Drugiego dowiesz się w domu – uciął szybko. Oho. Coś się święci. Na ogół wszystkiego dowiaduję się na miejscu. Pierwszy raz tańczyłam z tatą. Po raz pierwszy w ogóle robiłam coś razem z nim! Skrzypce ucichły. To koniec balu. Koniec cudownego dnia. Nocne niebo nad Krainą Serc zasnute było gwiazdami. Vivaldi stanęła na tarasie i znów przemówiła: - Dziękuję wam za przybycie, moi drodzy! To już niestety koniec wspaniałego balu. Mam nadzieję, że dobrze się bawiliście. Możecie rozejść się do domów. Dobranoc. Dobranoc, Melanio. Podchodziłam do mieszkańców Krainy Serc i się żegnałam. Na końcu stanęłam przed Vivaldi. - Będzie nam ciebie brakowało, Melu. Pamiętaj, że bardzo cię kochamy. Mam nadzieję, że się jeszcze kiedyś zobaczymy – powiedziała. Będzie nam cię brakowało – ''Co to miało znaczyć? Przecież zostaję tutaj. - Dziękuję za przyjęcie. Dobranoc – uśmiechnęłam się starając ukryć niepokój. Denerwowałam się ostatnimi słowami Królowej Kier i tym, że niedługo dowiem się „Tej Drugiej Rzeczy” Tata chwycił mnie za rękę. Czas wracać. Jak na zawołanie przylecieli rozkrzyczani Dee i Doo - Mela nie idzie! Zostaje z nami! – krzyknęli i przylepili się mojej sukienki jak dwa małe plastry. - Oj, wy urwisy – zaśmiałam się – Obiecuję wrócę tu jeszcze! Kątem oka spostrzegłam jak osobom zebranym wokół mnie na twarzy pojawił się dziwny strach. Oj, to nie wróży nic dobrego… ::::::::::::: '♠ ♣ ♥ ♦''' - Chodź, Melu – tata zaprowadził mnie do swojego pokoju i wskazał na krzesło stojące przy stole – Siadaj. Te słowa dosłownie mnie przygniotły. Atmosfera była napięta. Tata zebrał ze stołu jakieś rozrzucone kartki i ułożył je w gruby plik. Przysunął papier do mnie. Dołożył do tego jeszcze jakiś klucz. - To twoje papiery do szkoły i na mieszkanie. Klucz jest do twojego nowego domu. Od kwietnia zaczynasz uczęszczać do Monster High. To dla twojego dobra – powiedział bezbarwnym głosem. - Aa… Ale… - wydukałam. Nagle poczułam falę ogarniającej mnie złości – Jak ty możesz wiedzieć co jest dla mnie dobre?! Chcesz mnie wysłać do jakiegoś innego świata, z dala od znanych mi miejsc, DLA MOJEGO DOBRA???!!! Po policzkach spłynęły mi łzy. Niemożliwe… To po prostu nie mogło dojść do moich wiadomości. Pod wpływem impulsu porwałam ze stołu papiery i klucz i zamknęłam się w moim pokoju. Rzuciłam się z płaczem na łóżko. Tak, z pewnością do końca życia nie zapomnę tego dnia. Dnia, w którym mój własny ojciec wysłał mnie gdzieś daleko stąd ‘Dla-Mojego-Dobra’ Nigdy nie opuszczę Krainy Serc! NIGDY!... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach